Smiles and Happiness
by Daisuk
Summary: Ten meets Namine. When he finds out what her life is like, he decides he has to do something.RoxasxNamine


Smiles and Happiness

Alrightie. So, this was written after me and my friend were talking about Namine, and if she got asked on a date, what would happen. Somehow, it grew from a drabble, to a one-shot. So there we go; a totally pointless story XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All Charries in this story belong to Squeenix and the mouse. Stupid mouse... grrr... Oh, and by the way, in this story, the BHK, also known as Roxas now, is Ten. He will be called Ten in all my stories. Don't fight with my logic. if you don't like it, I'll come after you with a spork.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been two months since he had arrived. Found by Axel in Twillight Town, Ten had been brought to the castle; Castle Oblivion. He knew why; it was his connection with Sora. But Ten had put that aside, somehow managing to convince the order to make him a member. Why he wanted to be one, he didn't know. Lonely. He had been so lonely. After all, living alone in a clock tower hadn't been the most exciting thing in the world. The hunchback of Notre Dame had had more of a social life than him.

Now he wandered down the blank, white halls of the castle, running his hands through his blonde hair nervously. But his deep blue eyes held resolve, as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. Her had met her during the first week of the castle. In fact, Axel had introduced them, seemingly amused by Ten's reaction to the meeting.

"_Ten, this is Naminé." _

_"Uh...um...er..." _

_"Aren't you going to say hi?" _

_"Um...hi?" _

His face had turned deep red, but the blonde girl had just nodded. Ten had been confused by her reaction. Had he insulted her? But no. He later learned from Axel that she was a shy girl, rarely speaking and never smiling. Axel had then advised, with a wide smirk, that Ten go and 'be a good friend to the poor girl.' Ten had almost lunged for him, as Axel had laughed when his face had gotten redder.

The next day, however, Ten had hunted her down. He had found her in a plain room, surrounded by numerous drawings and pencil crayons. With her legs crossed, she had looked up from her sketchbook, nodded at him in recognition, then went back to her work. He had wandered in, careful not to step on anything. Standing in front of her, he waited for her attention; for her to finish. Finally, he heard a sound.

_"Can I help you with something?" _

The voice had been quiet, and yet light and feminine, with an almost singsong quality to it. _"Um... uh... I like your drawings," _he stammered out. The girl had looked up, and Ten had been taken aback by the soft gaze of her deep blue eyes; eyes that rivaled his own in beauty.

_"Would you... like to join me?" _she had asked timidly, as if she was used to rejection. He had nodded vigorously._ "I'd love to!" _

She had smiled. That was the first time he had seen her smile, that secretive little movement that he thought made the world stop; the small gesture of happiness that was intended for him alone. From then on, he had done anything to make her smile; from playing pranks on the members, to telling stories, to even bringing her flowers. Violets, of course, her favorite. In return, she had opened up to him,using him as a confidant, a friend. Although, she always clammed up whenever another member would appear. Ten never questioned it, but he knew something was wrong.

He finally found it out one afternoon, about three weeks after arriving. He had been to town, and had come back with a small gift for Namine; a little doll in the likeness of her. He had had to have it personally made; he hoped she would like it.

He heard the screaming first. A woman's voice that sounded all too familiar. Rushing down the hallways, he entered Namine's room just in time to see Marluxia strike her to the ground with the back of his hand. Ten had growled, dropping the doll and rushing in front of Namine, keyblades already summoned to hand. Marluxia had just smirked, looking past Ten to the yound girl.

_"You're lucky he's here. You should know that I don't tolerate disobedience." _

Namine had glared at him the entire time, her hand on her cheek, hiding the handprint that was already appearing. The brunette turned and left, the smirk still on his face. Ten had then dismissed his keyblades, turning and dropping to his knees in front of the girl. As soon as the door had closed, however, Namine's glare had disappeared; her eyes had softened at the sight of Ten. Suddenly, she leaned forward, crying into the boy's shoulder. Ten had been concerned, and after a few minutes, he put his arms around her, holding her close as she continued to cry. Finally, after what felt like forever, her whimpers had ceased; and her body slumped against him, having fallen asleep.

He had sat with her all night, eventually falling asleep with her still in his arms, his head resting on top of hers.

When he had awoken, Namine had been sitting in front of him, doodling. She was calm again, and he could see no signs of yesterday's crying. When he had asked her about it, she had shrugged, saying Marluxia had wanted her to work, and that she had refused. When he had asked about what it was, she had looked up solemnly.

_"It was you, Ten. He wanted me to go into your memories, see if there was anything like Sora. But I... I refused." _

Ten had been... relieved, but also worried. Did this happen often? What was she putting up with for his sake? Was Marly the only one who beat her, or did the other members as well? But the girl had refused to answer. One thing Ten was sure of now, however, was that he didn't feel safe leaving her at the castle alone anymore while he went to town.

Namine had gone on like nothing had happened, so Ten never brought it up again. Although, every now and then, Namine would smile her secretive little smile at him, as if she was grateful he was there with her. And everytime she did that, Ten's heart would skip a beat, and he couldn't help but smile back. Namine made him feel so happy; he couldn't ever remember having this much fun in Twillight Town, although he did strangely miss that place sometimes, resulting in his frequent trips back.

About a week after the Marluxia incident, Ten had been doign the same thing he was doign now; walking downt he halls, running his hands nervously through his blonde hair. But his intention then had been different than his intention now. He had entered the room to find Namine on the floor again; it seemed that she worked better there. She had looked up and smiled, her eyes shining knowingly, as if she knew and had been expecting what he had come for.

_"N-Namine?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Well, I was wondering. Since you're always here in the castle, and I sometimes go on trips into town..." _

_"What is it Ten?" _she had asked as he had drifted off, her voice holding a teasing tone as she listened to him stutter.

_"Sometimes...sometimes it gets lonely, going back by myself. And I know this really good restaurant, but it only had tables for two..."_

_"Come on Ten, you can do it."_ She seemed amused by him. Amused!

_"Well, do you want to come to Twillight Town with me? We can go for supper... and... stuff..." _

_"Are you asking me out on a date?" _

_"Y-yes..." _

_"You do realize I have curfew; I have to be back in my cage by seven. And Marluxia will come after you with a sythe if I leave the castle." _

_"Are you serious?" _

_"Nah," _she had laughed. _"I don't have a curfew." _

_"What about Marluxia?" _

She had just smiled, getting up from the floor and leaving the room.

_"Namine!" _

That date had been great; Namine had had her first trip away from the castle. Although, supper had nearly cost him an arm and a leg, he had found it perfect, and Namine had blushed crazily when the singer on stage; a male with a beautiful voice, had dedicated a song to her with a wink. Ten had felt a little jealous though, which seemed to amuse the blonde girl.

Namine had acted different in town, as if she had thrown all her cares to the wind, and didn't have to worry about anything but enjoying herself. Ten had seen happiness in her eyes, something he rarely saw at the castle, even with her smiles. And that night, he had taken her to the top of the Clock Tower. As they had sat, legs hanging over the edge, Namine had leaned over, resting her head on Ten's shoulder with a small smile. It had been a simple gesture, but Ten had been thrilled.

When they had walked back that night, Ten had actually been half expecting Marluxia to be waiting at the door like a protective father. But there was no man. Or, more importantly, no sythe. Halfway home, however, Namine had done another unexpected thing; she had jumped on his back. The blonde boy's reflexes had shifted into gear,and he had instinctively caught her. "_Piggy back ride?"_ she had pleaded. Ten had been unable to refuse her small smile, and had agreed, carrying the light girl the rest of the way back.

As he stepped into her room, he had looked over his shoulder to find the blonde girl completely asleep on his back.

Carefully, he placed her in her cage, finding a small blanket and draping it over her. A small object caught his attention, and he reached over, finding the doll he had given her. Smiling softly, he tucked it in her arm, before, almost as an afterthought, he leaned down, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

If Ten had stuck around for one more minute, he would have noticed the small smile that had crept across the 'sleeping' girl's lips.

And now here he was. After that date; after he had seen what happened to Namine here in this castle, and after seeing her happiness of being free, he was determined to do this. He was nervous, of course. If they did it, there was no doubt he'd be expelled from the order. But it would be worth it.

Walking into her room, he found Namine swinging in her cage, her eyes brightening as he entered. Striding over, he opened it up, leaning in.

"Namine, I have something to ask you."

"What is it this time?"

"Namine , it's really important. I need an honest answer, and if you say yes, we have to act immediately. Someone may be listening."

Namine leaned back a bit, frightened. Seeing her getting scared, his voice calmed, and he smiled.

"Namine… how would you like to come to Twillight Town with me?"

She visibly relaxed again, tilting her head with a grin. "That all? I'd love to! What time will we be back?"

"Um… we're not coming back."

"Ten?"

He looked at her, his eyes showing anger. "I'm not going to sit back and watch the members order you around; beat you. You looked so happy in town… I just want you to be happy."

Namine's eyes filled with tears, and without warning, she launched herself out of the cage and into Ten's arms. Ten caught her instinctively, and holding her close, he spun her in a circle, her dress swinging out behind her.

He suddenly heard a light, beautiful sounds, something that was like music to his ears. Looking down at Namine, she smiled through her tears, wrapped her arms around his neck, and let out another giggle.

"See, that's what I want to hear more of," he exclaimed, smiling at her laughter.

"And I would love to do it more," she replied. Rising up on her toes, she leaned in, giving him a soft kiss.

As she lowered back down, she gave him her secretive little smile. "My hero has come to rescue me from the castle of the dammed."

Grinning, Ten picked her up, sweeping her off her feet. "My damsel in distress," he tried to say solemnly, causing Namine to laugh again. "What, no noble steed?" she asked. Ten sighed, feigning sadness. "No… I had to sell him to afford supper during our date."

Smiling, Namine looked up into Ten's eyes, and the boy was surprised to see what they held. Happiness, pure and bright, filled with love. Grinning, his face turned a little red, before he walked out of the room, leaving the castle with Namine smiling softly in his arms.

------------

A/N: Wow, that kinda… GREW. I didn't expect it to be THIS long. Aw, well… meh. I didn't like the ending though. Maybe I'll fix it one day lazy

Finished January 12, 2006. 2000+ words.


End file.
